wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Coding Shop
Welcome, fellow dweller! You seem to have stumbled upon The Coding Center, so you might as well learn how this shop works. The Coding Center is a coding shop ran by Eclipsewings: a combination of Free Formats and Adoption Center, where coders may add a section under their name and paste their coding pieces and/or formats. They add a price (not money! just art or anything that can be delivered online). Shoppers may scroll through the designs and pick one or a few. They message the coder and then they pay the price for the coding. Ta-da! The shopper now has beautiful coding to use on their pages! Anyone can participate! Please make sure to follow the rules, though. :) *When adding a new design, please do not edit a section, that cuts off coding. Please use the edit button. *''Close off your coding. This will prevent a lot of page destroying and eye breaking.'' * The coder can decide how many people can use their design (all have to pay though!) They just write next to the price label, inclusive or exclusive. ** The coder may also use their own design (free, of course!). * BOTH SIDES MUST PUT HARD WORK AND EFFORT INTO THEIR JOBS. Coders must code unique, neat designs in order for unique, neat payments. If their coding piece is on the level of beginners, their payment may not be so good (if their coding gets bought at all!). * The coder has every right to reject your payment! If your payment does not live up to their expectations, they can surely reject your purchase. ** However, if you truly have put your best effort into it and at least three other people agree and consult the manager (Eclipsewings), you may make the purchase and the coder has no choice but to oblige. *** If it is ever found out that the three other users were bribed or forced into supporting the shopper, the coding will be taken back, the coding used on a page will be removed, and the coder will be able to put the code back up if they choose to. * The coder may NOT reject their customer based on who they are, personal issues, bad history, etc. They may reject them if they have 1) cheated in a purchase before (even if this happened with a different coder) 2) their payment does not satisfy the coder's needs. *Please play by the rules! By shopping and selling here, you ARE agreeing to follow all of these rules. I cannot make you follow through or punish you if you are to break a rule, but the punishment will come up behind you when you find that no other coder wants to sell their work to you. Format insert username here insert design type here title of coding Price: post coding piece here ---- EclipsewingsTheNightWings' OC Trip To The Candy Store Price: '''EXCLUSIVE 1 headshot of Eclipsewings' lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here lyrics here Stoatbramble OC Seashore Gradient '''Price: Inclusive, art for any of my OCs' Name Here belongs to Name Here. Do not use them without permission. Coding by Stoatbramble. Heading Text goes here. This may seem like a SeaWing-y design, but I think it would work for an OC who lives by the beach too. Also a heading More text. Feel free to change these headings, quotes and text to suit your OC. Feel free to add more headings and quote boxes The box and gradient will expand as you type. The same goes for the infobox. Fun fact: the font is called Adelon Book. Colors too bright or dark? You can change them. Also, the Soundcloud link under Theme Song in the infobox is an example song. You can change it to your OC's theme song if you want to. I put the link in there so you can see what color the button is. You can also change the Soundcloud button color if you want to, but it must be a hex code, or it won't work. There are many hex code color pickers out there if you need one. Important Notices Please keep the credit at the top! You don't need to keep "Name Here belongs to Name Here. Do not use them without permission." at the top. Do not vandalize this code. I will report you for vandalism if you do. One last heading Please contact me on my wall if you're interested in having this code on an OC page. Grapecakes OC Star SEE MY CONTENT FOR EXAMPLES!!! PRICE: Free, just credit me. Colors- I can also change the color to~ Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, white, black. Custom- If you want a custom color, you must provide a headshot of one of my OCS. |-|Character= '' IS AN OC THAT BELONGS TO USER. IF YOU USE IN ANY WAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL FIND YOU. PLEASE ASK FIRST. CODING BY GRAPECAKES.'' "long quote" -dragon Appearance "quote" -dragon Personality "quote" -dragon Backstory "quote" -dragon Relationships "quote" -dragon |-|Gallery= DarkusDragon OC Price: Inclusive, art of any of my OCs -Insert name here- Credit Creator - Art - |- Coding By DarkusDragon Character Information Age - Gender - Orientation - MBTI Personality xxxx Occupation - Tribe - Residence - Relatives - Powers and abilities - Ships - Quote "This works better if it's more than a line long - actually, the longer the better" A header Things to note: *I can change the background image to anything you want me to, I've used scales in my example because it's what I normally use for my characters *The same goes for the colours used for the text boxes - I can change them to any specified colour (please note that I can't use certain hex codes, as I try to only use web-safe colours: I have broken this coding with the wrong hex colour before) *I can add categories to the infobox, the ones left out are just categories that I normally don't include *If you want this coding applied to one of your pages, please contact me on my message wall Another header Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Fusce cursus luctus libero, nec ornare neque varius a. Cras tempus quam a lectus cursus, eu aliquet libero vestibulum. Quisque vel consequat diam. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Maecenas at pulvinar felis. Proin quis pulvinar dui. Nullam fermentum, dui at porta placerat, elit massa facilisis velit, sit amet gravida lectus nisl sit amet tellus. Pellentesque non sollicitudin neque, non molestie tortor. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Pellentesque commodo sagittis odio in convallis. Yet another header Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque non velit nulla. Nam hendrerit imperdiet pharetra. Cras consectetur pharetra est vitae venenatis. Vivamus ac nisi tempus, dignissim libero at, gravida enim. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Donec placerat risus eu nibh accumsan, nec vehicula arcu convallis. Fusce eu lacinia magna. Pellentesque mattis orci vel tellus consequat, vel efficitur odio faucibus. Example gallery blankicon.png|insert art credit here XXX Icestar XXx Oc NoteTakeing Price: Headshot of JA-675060 "Freezerburn" or any of my characters 'this is a dropdown ' 'add stuff ' 'here ' Character belongs to . Coding by XXX Icestar XXx Basic Text Basic Text Quote -Speaker Basic Text Basic Text Quote -Speaker Basic Text Basic Text Quote -Speaker Basic Text Basic Text Quote -Speaker Basic Text Basic Text Quote -Speaker Basic Text Basic Text Quote -Speaker Category:Miscellaneous